magirecofandomcom_ja-20200214-history
Account Transfer
Account transfer (Japanese: 引き継ぎ, Hikitsugi, literally means inheritance) means transferring the data of an account to a new device using its transfer ID (引き継ぎ用ID, also known as "recovery code") and password (パスワード). NOTICE: Transfer ID is different to Player ID. If the device used on which you log in your account is damaged or missing, or if you uninstall the game app, you cannot recover your account without transfer ID and password. They represent your ownership of the account. Please find a safe place to write them down properly. Password Setting An account without a password cannot be transferred. The transfer ID is generated when a new account is created, and it would never change unless you consult the game operator. After going through the tutorial クエスト, you can check your transfer ID and set (change) your password by tapping the gear icon in homepage -> 設定 -> 引き継ぎ. Notice that anyone who logged in an account can change its password even if (s)he doesn't know the present one. How to Transfer There is a "データ引き継ぎ" (Data Transfer) button in the left bottom of the top page of Magireco whether it's been logged in or not. To transfer an account to a new device, tap the button and input your transfer ID correctly, then tap "引き継ぐ" (Transfer) twice, and the data of your account should be transferred to the new device if no error occurs. Meanwhile, the account data on the old device will be invalidated automatically. Trying to transfer the logged-in account itself results in a 500 error, and nothing further will happen. Common Errors If the account transfer failed, the game may pop up one of the messages below. Invalid Characters * Japanese: 使用禁止文字列が含まれています Check if you input any character other than half-width letters and numbers in the transfer ID, or any character other than half-width characters in the password. The transfer ID or password should not contain any of these characters. Sometimes copy & paste leads to this error. Wrong Transfer ID or Password * Japanese: 引き継ぎ用IDかパスワードに誤りがあります Check if you タイプd your transfer ID and password correctly, or if you mistakenly input Player ID as Transfer ID. Country Code Mismatch * Japanese: 国コードが一致しません After the イベント A Diary to Write With You, the game introduced the country code system. Any account would be generated a country code when 一つ logged in. The country code depends on your IP address, which can be affected by VPNs. But once generated, it would never change unless you consult the game operator. Besides, a newly installed game app generates a new account with a country code according to your IP when you 一つ start it. Thus, when this error occurs, please recall your country code according to the information given above. Then clear the app data. Restart the game with an IP address in corresponding country (use a VPN if necessary). If the transfer fails again, repeat the same steps using VPN of any possible country that your account may belong to. See * Country Code Lookup - マギア Record Chinese Wiki (page content in English) Category:Tutorial